Harry Potter and Raven: Light in the Darkness
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort, and cracks his own soul. He begins to dream of one who can save him. Raven is a Teen Titans, trying to see if Beast Boy and her can have a relationship together. When Harry kidnaps Raven, all she wants is to escape, but then she starts to discover the method behind Harry's madness. Please leave a review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **This is a new story that started milling around in my head yesterday. No I haven't forgotten Weapons of Magic, if you're reading that. But it's been some time since I had wrote something new. I warn you, it contains violence, sexual situations, and is rated M. There may be death(s). We'll see. Just warning you. Some things probably won't make sense at first, but it will be explained as the story goes on. Just be patient. :)**

 **This starts at the very end of the seventh books.**

Prologue

Voldemort's lifeless body fell to the ground, a look of shock frozen onto his horrendous face.

Harry Potter had done it. He had killed the Dark Lord once and for all.

But Harry was tired from the events that had taken place. Anybody would expect this, and also expect, that now the threat of Voldemort was gone, Harry would be fine. He would rest, mourn those who had died at the hand of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and then, basically go on with his life.

But killing is not so easy. A person who kills in cold blood, cracks and splits there soul and will began to destroy and blacken it. Voldemort had destroyed his beyond repair, and while he still had a soul, it was a corrupted, twisted, disgusting former shadow of what it had once been, unable to be repaired.

Killing for a righteous reason can bother a person, maybe slightly crack the soul. It likely doesn't destroy it, though. A man may kill an intruder who breaks into a house, intending to kill the residents. The man, grateful that his family is okay, may still feel a bit of guilt at the fact that he had to kill a man. That little crack appears, then is slowly repaired over time.

Harry, his mind worn out, tired from trying to keep him and his friend's family alive and safe, reeled for a moment, realizing he had just killed someone. The crack appeared,

The people gathered around, cheered and did not see the invisible events taking place. But Harry felt them…

His friends gathered around him, hugging Harry, who stiffened at the contact.

"It's over, you did it!" said Hermione, squeezing him.

Harry, felt anger bubbling up, although he didn't know why. Hermione was his friend.

He pushed her away and stalked off.

"Harry-?"

"Just give him a minute," said Ron. "He's just been through a lot. He'll be okay though."

But Harry wouldn't.

He went to the top of the astronomy tower and stood there, looking out, clutching the ramparts, wondered what was happening to him. He felt so odd, and angry. He couldn't figure out why.

"Harry?" asked a soft voice.

He turned, his eyes darkening when he saw Ginny standing behind him.

"What?" he snapped.

Ginny flinched. "I just wanted to see you, make sure you're okay…and make sure we are okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm just fine," Harry snarled. "And there is no we, so you can go away."

Ginny stared at him. "But-Harry…"

"Go away," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Fine," said Ginny, tears welling in her eyes and she turned and ran, sobbing.

Harry flinched at her tears for a moment, and then quickly forgot them, as he turned to stare back out over the ramparts.

The crack was there, and it wouldn't heal.

 **Titans Tower**.

Far away, in Jump City, lived a group of young adults. They had once been the Teen Titans, but seeing as they had grown up, they were just the Titans now. They knew nothing of Harry's world, as witches and wizards strive to keep themselves a secret from non magical people, Muggles.

There was one girl, who was not quite a Muggle, but not quite a witch either. She knew nothing of the Wizarding world, only of the world of regular people, and the world she had grown up in, Azareth.

Although right now, her world consisted of nothing but matching candies together and getting the highest score.

Raven sat huddled on the couch in Titans Tower, using the new communicator Cyborg had designed for them. It was like a smart phone, only better. They could communicate with each other, access the internet, track each other's location, access the Titan main frame, get alerts of major events (like when Cinderblock was raging through the city again), and there were dozens of other features. And you could play games on it.

Raven had never bothered with video games much. They seemed dull and pointless mostly, but Beast Boy had downloaded Candy Crush and hacked it (unlimited lives) and then convinced Raven to try it.

Surprisingly, she had gotten hooked on it. It was challenging, but not so challenging as to cause her to get mad and throw her communicator across the room in a fit of rage (not that it would do much harm, Cyborg had made them pretty tough). She was much better at it, then Beast Boy.

"Dude, you are so much better at it than me!" whined Beast Boy, leaning across the couch, looking at her screen. Her high score was way better than his.

Raven smirked slightly. "Really, I'm better than the great video game king?"

"Now, you know I'm video game king!' said Cyborg entering the room. "BB is just the prince."

"Take that back, you tin can."

"Make me!"

"I challenge you to a match in Dead or Alive!"

"You're on!"

They jumped on the couch and began playing. Raven sighed and stood up and went to the kitchen. Starfire was sitting at the counter, drinking mustard and playing some empire game on her communicator.

"I am victorious!" said Starfire, setting it down. "Raven, I have defeated my enemies. They shall bow to my snorlargs."

"Uh, great," said Raven.

"Are you excited to be going on the date tonight with Beast Boy," asked Starfire.

"It's not a _date_ ," said Raven, narrowing her eyes.

"But you are going to a restaurant to eat and spend the alone time, yes? Maybe do a bit of the making out?"

Raven frantically shook her head. "No! We are _not_ going to be alone! We're going to be getting pizza in a place full of other people. That's _it."_

"But you could go and be alone later-"

"I'm not making out with him! Starfire, we're taking this slow. Very, very, very slow. I made that a condition."

"I can not believe he had the courage to ask you out, after all this time!" squealed Starfire.

Raven thought back to a month ago, when Beast Boy had grown some balls finally.

 _Flashback:_

 _Beast Boy darted to Raven's room, before his courage ran out, and banged on her door._

 _There was silence for a moment then Raven cracked it open and glared at him._

 _"What?"_

 _Beast Boy dropped to his knees. "Raven, I've had the biggest crush on you for years and I want you to be my girlfriend! I will do my best to make you happy if you'll give me a chance!" he babbled out in a rush._

 _"Okay."_

 _Beast Boy stared. "You mean, okay, as in, yes?"_

 _"Yeah, sure," droned Raven in her monotone._

 _Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor. "W-wow."_

 _"Okay, great," said Raven. "But we are not calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just…friends, heading toward boyfriend and girlfriend status, possibly, if you don't annoy me too much." She shut the door. She leaned against. What the heck had she agreed too?_

 _Beast Boy, still in the hall, scratched his head. Well, she said, yes, sort of. This was more like a trial run for her, he supposed. If she could tolerate his company, and he wasn't too annoying, then they would have a more serious relationship. Beast Boy turned into a dog, chased his tail around gleefully, and then decided the first thing he could start doing, to not get on Raven's nerve and cause her to change her mind, would be to take a shower and actually remember to use deodorant afterwards. He skipped down the hallway._

 _End flashback._

 __It hadn't been so bad. Raven had laid some rules down, and Beast Boy accepted, not trying to kiss her, or get too touchy feely. She had a crush on him too, it was true, but she wanted to take things really slow. Her powers were linked to her emotions, and love and lust were powerful emotions and could cause her to lose control if they came on too fast. He took her out to eat, and they would talk, and just enjoyed each other's company. But that was it. But Raven enjoyed their dates more than she would admit, and decided, probably in a couple of weeks, that she and him would take it to another level, and actually be his girlfriend. And maybe let him hold her hand in public.

"Raven, you need to do the loosing up," said Starfire. "You know, Robin and me made out on our second date and then made out minus the shirts on our fifth date and on our twelfth date-"

"Lalalala!" babbled Raven, covering her ears. "Too much info, Starfire!" She didn't want to think about Starfire and Robin, half naked, smooching in the back of the T-Car, or wherever they did it.

Starfire giggled. "Raven, you will see, if you let Beast Boy get closer to you, it is very nice to be in love."

"Yeah, I'm just, nervous."

"Beast Boy would not hurt you, or break your heart."

"Uh, I'm just not so comfortable with the physical stuff."

"Don't worry, it will come," said Starfire.

Raven decided to go meditate up on the roof before the sun set fully. She would meet Beast Boy up here later, and then they would go out to eat.

She was in the lotus position, floating, when something suddenly grabbed her from behind. Her eyes flashed open with annoyance. Beast Boy.

But then a hand covered her mouth and Raven tried to bat him off, really annoyed now. This wasn't funny in the least bit.

She flailed and her phone slipped out of a pocket inside her cape and clacked onto the ground, unharmed. But then she heard a muttered word and a bang and her phone was blasted into pieces.

Raven lashed out as she realized it wasn't Beast Boy playing a prank. But her attacker was holding her too tightly and before she had a chance to do anything, she felt a weird sensation.

Beast Boy came out to the roof. It was dark and he looked around for Raven. She wasn't up here…

Maybe she had just gone to the bathroom, Beast Boy sat on the edge to wait. He was on the wrong side and didn't notice the destroyed bits that used to be her communicator.

Raven, of course, never showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Raven suddenly realized they were not on top of the Tower anymore. They were in a room, a bed room possibly. There had been a loud crack and suddenly they were in a different location.

Her attacker removed his hand and but pinned her arms to her side.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed.

But nothing happened…

"That won't work," she heard him say.

Raven aimed a kick behind her, realizing that for some reason her powers were disabled, and she would have to rely on her physical prowess.

She wasn't as good as Robin obviously, and the man managed to dodge, avoiding what would have been a painful whack to the balls. Raven drove her elbow back and managed to connect with his throat, but not hard enough. She jerked herself forward and out his grasp, heading toward a door. But he grabbed her arm and Raven spun and brought a foot up, ready to kick. Robin said Raven's strongest physical muscles were in her thighs, and if she could land a good kick, she had the potential to do some damage.

She saw the man was taller than her, with black hair. She put all her force into the kick, and nailed him right in the chest, sending him backwards into the wall, cracking a mirror placed there. He grunted, the wind knocked out him and Raven turned for the door and grabbed the handle.

It was locked.

Well, she should have expected that, but now she had no way out, except for the windows, half hidden behind heavy black drapes, unless they were locked.

The man lunged forward and grabbed her, yanking her closer.

"Let me go!" snarled Raven. "You'll pay for this."

"You're mine now, and your friends can't help you," smirked the man, suddenly smacking her head against the stone wall, stunning her. Raven felt her knees buckle as the intense pain radiated through her head. The man caught her and gently tugged her toward the bed and pinned her down on it and then simply looked at her.

"Well, as I thought."

Raven managed to focus on him. He had messy black hair, dark, angry, intense blue eyes, and a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. He looked to be about her age, 25, and was wearing what looked like black robes, open at the front, revealing bits of his dark blue shirt.

He smirked at her, and pinned both her wrists together with one hand. He took a lock of her hair.

"Well, I've never seen purple hair before, but it suits you."

"What do you want?" asked Raven, gritting her teeth.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, why did you kidnap me? My team mates will find you, you know. You'll regret this."

"No they won't. Besides, I destroyed your phone, so they can't even track you with that."

Raven's heart sunk.

He tapped her on the nose with what appeared to be wooden stick. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Well, why did you kidnap me?!"

"Because I dreamt about you," he answered simply.

Raven glared at him. "Because you dreamt about me?"

"Yes."

He must be some weirdo that had a crush on her, saw her on TV after she and her team had defeated some villain, and became obsessed. She glanced at the walls, expecting to see it covered with newspaper clippings with photos of her face tacked all over the wall, or something equally creepy, but there was nothing.

And how had they gotten from the Titan Tower to…here. Wherever here was.

"How did you get us here? You teleport?"

"It's called apparition."

"Are you a warlock?"

The man furrowed his brow. "Well, we usually use the term wizard for men."

Raven's cape was tangled around her and he tugged the edges free and opened it. Raven struggled, but he was stronger than her and he straddled her, preventing her from kicking. Raven tried twisting herself free, but he smacked her across the face.

"Be still!" he snarled, his eyes darkening. "I just want to have a look a you."

Raven lay, rigid, wondering what he was planning on doing. But he simply looked her up down.

"Well, you look like you did in my dream, even the clothes, but you kind of have weird taste. Not many girls run around in leotards. Your friends dress weird too. Not like regular Muggles. Well, I guess maybe they're not considered Muggles."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at her. "I already know your name, Raven. Mine is Harry Potter."

Raven suddenly noticed something over his shoulder, half in the wall, half out, was a woman, with long flowing dark hair and she had on a long white gown. She was rather see through.

"Who is that?" Raven asked.

"GO AWAY!" Harry suddenly bellowed, casting his eyes upward, but not looking around. The force of his yell shook the whole bed. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

The figure suddenly rolled its eyes and moved backward into the wall, going through it and disappearing completely.

Harry set the wooden stick down and reached out and felt Raven's waist, and slowly moved his hand up.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven, flinching from his touch. Oh, God, he was going to rape her…

He leaned down and for a horrible moment, Raven thought he was going to try and kiss her on the mouth. She flinched and quickly turned her head, but he merely brushed his nose against her skin, just below her ear.

"You smell like lavender."

His other hand brushed the bottom of her breast and Raven felt enraged and disgusted. Since she had been pinned her, she had been trying to teleport away, but nothing was happening. It's like her powers had just disappeared.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, you piece of shit!" snarled Raven. "My team mates will find you and you'll regret ever touching you."

"No, they won't," he said calmly. "But I'm sorry, I shouldn't be fondling you." He suddenly released her wrists and got off of her.

Raven flew to the door and tried to kick it down.

"To thick, and it's locked with a spell," said Harry, tucking his wand up his sleeve. "And, no, you can't use my wand."

Raven wasn't sure if she could get it from him anyway. She ran to the window and tried to open it.

"Locked."

Raven picked up a heavy decorative stone from a shelf and tried to bust through the glass. It was dark outside, so she couldn't see much. The glass didn't break.

"Won't work. Protected by a spell."

Raven shook with anger and turned and suddenly hurled the stone at him, hoping it splattered his brains against the wall. He ducked in time and the stone smashed against the stone walls, and broke.

"Please, really Raven, is that smart? If you kill me, you're definitely trapped. Well, Belinda might be able to help you…"

"Let me go!"

Harry just sat down a small side table and pulled his wand out and began waving it around, occasionally muttering something. The rock bits disappeared, a fire appeared in a grate against the wall, and a tea set appeared on the table.

"Tea?"

What lunatic kidnaps someone and then offers them tea?

But Raven was thirsty, and she did like tea. However, she folded her arms.

"Why? So you can roofy me, and then take advantage of me?"

Harry sighed. "I don't need to drug you. And I don't plan on raping you. So you can relax. Please sit."

Raven sat at the table on the side, across from him, the table was small and she made herself small, so her knees wouldn't touch his.

Harry poured her a cup of tea and set it front of her.

"Sugar, anything?"

"No."

Raven waited until he took a sip of his own cup. It was from the same pot, so maybe it wasn't poisoned, but who knew.

She figured she'd take her chances and drank some it was good. She didn't pass out or feel ill, so it was probably fine.

"It's not poisoned, I didn't bring you here to kill you. If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it on the rooftop."

"Well, why did you bring me here?"

Harry just squinted at her. His eyes weren't blue, she realized, they were more like a mix of green and blue.

"I had to get you."

Raven drew her cloak around her and raised her eyebrows.

"I just had to have you here," he began. "I kept dreaming of you, you in that tower and then us together, here. You need to be here."

"I need to be with my team mates," said Raven, in her monotone. "Not some crazy freak."

"I'm not a freak." His eyes darkened slightly.

"Could have fooled me," mumbled Raven, looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"England."

Raven's heart sank. That really was far away from Jump City.

"England?"

"Yup."

"You-you, what the hell was that word, apparated me half way across the freaking planet to England? I mean, I know you got an English accent, but I didn't think I would be in fucking England!"

Raven was getting furious and she spoke with cold fury in her voice.

"How dare you kidnap me, drag me half way across the world, and tell me it's because you had some dream! You are a psycho! And I suggest you let me go or else!"

She lunged across the table at him. His eyes widened in surprise. Raven was going for his wand, that he had been holding loosely in his left hand. She didn't know how to use it, but she could prevent him from using it.

Harry raised it and said some foreign sounding word and there was a bang near her ear. She had ducked in just the nick of time.

Harry grabbed her throat and pushed her backward. Gripping hard, he stood up. Raven choked and lashed out at him with her foot, but he threw her on the floor.

"I think you need to rest."

A red light flew toward her and she knew nothing.

She awoke later on the bed, disoriented.

Her cloak was draped over her and she peeked through her eyelids. Harry was in his chair, leaning his head on his hand, mumbling.

He must be really unhinged, Raven thought to herself, staying very still so she could think. She didn't want him to notice her awake.

Peeking through her eyelids, she suddenly saw something white floating a few feet in front of Harry.

"Go to bed, Sally." Harry was saying.

"I'm a hundred and ten and a half years old! You can't tell me to go to bed! And I don't sleep anyway!"

"Then-go-go haunt the attic or something."

"You can't tell me to go haunt the attic!"

"Sally, just leave!"

Sally stuck her see through tongue out at him. She was wearing a simple looking white dress, and her hair was done in two braids down the back.

"You're mean!"

She floated away and vanished through the wall, her nose in the air.

What a weird place. The ghosts had attitudes.

Harry stood up and Raven completely closed her eyes and heard him come closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and then she felt him stroking her cheek softly.

Weirdo.

He got up and she could feel the bedcovers being shifted and hear movement. Then he was suddenly picking her up and moving her and laying her in the bed. He pulled her cape off and tucked the sheet and blankets around her. He brushed some hair of her face .

What freaking physcho kidnaps someone and then tucks them into bed all sweet and gentle?

Raven was exhausted and she struggled to not to actually go to sleep. Harry put out the candles around the room and now it was the fire place. Raven cautiously opened her eyes a little bit more, ready to close them just in case. Maybe Harry was about to leave. Then she could get up and carefully comb the room. There had to be some way out…

But Harry merely sat down and stared into the fire.

Raven was feeling warm under the blankets and extremely tired, and sore. She couldn't go to sleep…she couldn't…couldn't…

She awoke later, and realized someone was holding onto her from behind. She tensed up. She realized Harry was…cuddling her?

The fire was burning lower, but it was still warm in the room.

Well, Harry was apparently passed out. So she should try to escape now. She would just have to gently slide out from under his arm-

Suddenly she felt him move and he pulled her toward him, so she faced him now. She could tell in the dim light his eyes were open and they looked black, but it was probably just the lack of light. Raven felt a shiver of fear go up her back. He began to speak in a hoarse whisper.

"There was once a tortured boy and a half demon girl and the two came together and it was a clash of wills and evil and a merging of light."

Half demon? He must be talking about her. How did he know she was a half of demon? She didn't go around telling people that. Only her team mates were supposed to know.

"How do you know that?"

"My darling, I know whatever the dreams tell me."

"I'm not your darling, and never will be."

"You already are." He hugged her tighter and Raven tensed.

"Don't fight me," he warned her, menace in his voice. He suddenly pressed his lips to hers and hugged her close.

Raven clenched her mouth and remained rigid and unresponsive. She was infuriated at Harry.

And she was also sad. Her first kiss, although she hadn't been planning on having it too soon, was supposed to have been with Beast Boy. Not some crazy man.

Harry grip suddenly loosened and his breathing was deep and slow. He was asleep.

Well, she must have bored him to sleep, she thought wryly. She remained, still, and tense and then slowly, she slid out of his limp grasp and crept off the bed, and stood there, breathing hard, relieved to have gotten this far without waking him.

Harry laid there, looking peaceful in his sleep. He didn't have no shirt on. Ugh, good thing he hadn't taken it upon himself to completely undress her in her sleep.

She found his wand in the bedside table. Stupid idiot to just leave it lying around.

Then she realized she didn't know what to do with it. She crept to the door, and pointed the wand.

"Open," she whispered.

Nothing happened. She tried the door. Still locked.

"Open up. Open now. Bloody hell, open, alakazam, something!"

She waved it and accidentally whacked the tip on the door. Sparks sprayed out.

She peeked over her shoulder. Harry was still asleep. She tried the door. Nothing.

She tried various others things on the door and windows. No results.

She was truly trapped.

She stood there a minute looking around. The fire was at one end, the bed at the other, the table by the side wall, and the window on the other, and there was some book shelves scattered along the walls. The carpet was dark blue and the walls were stone. The outside was dark.

She noticed a black leather bound book on the table and, with nothing else to do, she opened it and saw pages filled with handwriting. It must be his journal. She found where the entries ended and found todays, which simply, said, "I found her."

She frowned and went to the beginning.

 _I was born July 31_ _st_ _to James and Lily Potter. They died to protect me from Lord Voldemort, who wanted to kill me. My father first, and then my mother. Voldemort turned his wand upon me and the curse backfired and left him almost dead._

The entry went on, describing his life, first with the abusive Dursley's and then Hogwarts, the events there, Voldemort coming back, the destruction he caused, and then Harry's defeat of him.

The entry ended...

 _I destroyed Voldemort, but I think I may have destroyed myself…_

Raven bit her lip. How come she had never heard of Voldemort, especially if he murdered and tortured so many people?

Another entry, shaky script:

 _I dreamt the most vivid dream today. A girl with purple hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. She dressed a bit odd, but she was gorgeous. I think she can help me._

"What are you doing?"

Raven jumped and nearly dropped the book. Harry was sitting up in bed, staring at her.

"That's a bit private you know."

"Um-"

"And my wand, if you please."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Excuse me." His voice grew low and menacing.

"Tell me how to get out of here," Raven commanded.

Harry chuckled softly. "Why?"

"Well, you can't keep me here forever. And what's with the cuddling and whispering weird stuff."

"Give me my wand back." He got out of bed. Raven stood up and pointed it at him.

"What are you going to do with it? You don't know how to use it. And I blocked your powers. You're helpless."

He suddenly lunged across the room, Raven jumped backward but he grabbed her wrist and bashed it against the wall. She grunted and dropped the wand. Harry caught it and but he tossed it across the room so it landed in a book shelf and then he backhanded Raven. She turned her head and he headed up hitting her temple and she stumbled into the table and Harry grabbed her and flung her on the bed.

"Don't touch my fucking journal again," he snarled. "Or take my wand."

Raven scrambled backwards into the pillows, her head aching.

Harry walked to the bookshelf and grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

"Do you know what I could do to you?" he asked, her gritting her teeth, and in the dim light from the fire, his eyes looked black. Raven said nothing. "DO YOU?!"

"I don't know," said Raven, wishing she had her powers.

Harry smirked. "Well, for now, I think you just need to take a rest. _Stupefy."_

Raven found herself awake the next morning, tucked under the covers. Harry was by the bed, holding a cup of tea, dressed, wearing his robes. They were open and she could see he had a black shirt and black pants underneath.

"Here," he said, holding the cup out, actually looking concerned.

"Wh-what?" Raven asked him.

"Tea," he said.

"I need a bathroom," she mumbled. "And what the hell did you do to me last night?"

He frowned at her. "I stunned you."

"And where did you sleep?"

"In the bed, of course."

Raven glared at him. "If you touched me-"

"I didn't spend the night feeling you up, if that's what you think," he snapped, setting the tea down on the bed side table. "I didn't bring you here to be my sex slave you know."

"Well, that's a relief," snarled Raven, throwing back the bed covers.

"You know, I'm surprised you can have such a mouth on you," he said. "I can stun you, beat you, whatever, and you know it, but you still mouth off."

He stalked off toward the table and waved a hand at the wall. A door appeared.

"That's the bathroom."

Raven hurried to it and shut the door. It was simple white tiles, with a toilet, a sink and a tub and shower. It was very clean, and amazingly the seat was down.

Raven, of course, tried the window, but no luck. Obviously it was locked, and probably had some spell on it. She was doing her business on the toilet when the lady from yesterday floated through the wall right next to her.

Raven actually shrieked and then felt ashamed. She fought terrible villains, including her own demon father, and yet a ghost floated through the wall and had her screaming like a little girl.

"Oh sorry," said the lady, just as she heard Harry call from the room. "It's probably just Belinda."

"I'm peeing!" Raven blurted at the ghost, Belinda, apparently.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Belinda fluttering her hands and then going to a corner. "I'll just cover my eyes."

She faced the corner and covered her face and hummed to herself. Raven finished and flushed.

"Most people would leave the room."

"Sorry," repeated Belinda. She looked like the typical ghost people talk about, the kind people swear they saw sitting at the end of their bed, or walking past a window in an abandoned house. Long, flowing hair, and a long white nightgown. She was pale, and translucent. And actually quite pretty.

"I'm Belinda," she said, holding her hand out. Raven went to shake it but her own hand went through it and it felt like cold water.

"Ah, I still forget," she said. "Habits."

"Can you get me out of here?" Raven whispered frantically.

Belinda shook her head. "I can't. Harry's got the place bespelled. And I can't really open the door for you or anything. I was a witch, but I don't have a wand or anything. Sorry."

"What does he want?"

Belinda shrugged. "I don't know, but…he's not all bad you know."

Raven glared at her. "Sure, he hits me, stuns me, but he's not all bad."

"You'll understand." Belinda floated through the wall.

Raven washed her hands and found a toothbrush in a plastic pack so she brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face and exited back into the room.

Harry had breakfast on the table, waffles with syrup.

"Eat," said Harry.

Raven was actually hungry so she sat the table and ate, keeping an eye on Harry.

"What?" she asked, seeing he was staring at her.

"Nothing," he said, suddenly blinking and looking down at his plate.

Raven finished first and drank her tea. Harry waved his wand and the dishes disappeared.

"So now what?" asked Raven.

"I don't know," he said resting his chin on his clasped hands and staring at her intently.

"You know my team mates are looking for me," she said.

He shrugged. "They won't find you. Sorry."

"So we just going to sit here and stare at each other all day?"

"Well, you are quite beautiful, but it might get a little boring."

Raven just stared at him, her cheeks going a little pink. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you you're pretty?"

"Uh-" she stammered. Well…Beast Boy had, but that was it. And it really wasn't his business.

"What a shame, because you are. Well I'm going."

"Going?"

"Yeah, I need to get stuff. Don't worry, food will appear on the table if you get hungry. Just wave your hand. I enchanted it. It's easy, even a Muggle could do it."

He went to the book shelf and pulled out his journal, hesitating. Then he tossed it to Raven, who caught it, surprised.

"You can read it."

Raven glanced down at it. "You're not going to beat me up?"

"Only certain parts of it will open to you now, well, see you later." He suddenly vanished with a crack.

Suddenly the little ghost girl, Sally¸came through the wall.

"Mwahahaha! I am the evil Queen, Sally the Bloody, and if you don't obey me, I shall chop your head off! Now dance like a chicken."

"No."

"I'll lop your head off."

"No you won't. You can't even touch me."

"Damn it, I thought I could trick you. So what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. He kidnapped me. Can you help me get out of here?"

Sally shook her head. "I can't do anything. Sorry. The castles pretty big and nice, but I guess you're stuck in here now. I'm Sally Black."

"Raven."

"Ohh, like the bird, how eerie and mysterious, yet romantic."

"Hm."

"Well, I got some ghost stuff to do, you know, make chill wind blow down the halls, rattle some shutters maybe, I'll see you."

"Wait, is there anyone else here, living I mean? No offense."

"Just you, and Harry, but he's gone off somewhere."

Sally floated off through the wall.

Raven opened the diary. Some of the pages appeared stuck together. She tried to pry them open, but they wouldn't budge. So she settled for what would open.

 _Now that I'm an adult, I've been left all of my Uncle Sirius's property. I left the one for the Order, and I took the old, hidden castle. It's away from Muggles and wizards alike. Good for privacy, so I don't have people banging down my door look for autographs. Someone actually asked me to sign their ass the other day. Urgh._

 _The castle is huge, and also haunted. An old relative of mine, who died a long time ago, lives here, Sally Black. Well her ghost does. She is a bit annoying, but I guess they're okay. There is Belinda, not a relation, and some old guy who floats around the attic. He doesn't talk much and keeps to himself. Belinda has a habit of floating in at the wrong time and she has already seen more of me than I would ever want._

 _So now, I'm alone, and I have more money than I know what to do with, but I have nobody. I alienated Hermione, Ron, everyone. It's my fault. The fits of rage come and go, even here by myself. I couldn't stand to be around the others anymore, not even Ginny. Although I heard she tried to use a love potion on me. Ron found out and told me and he wasn't too pleased with his sister, for trying such a dirty trick. Slut. She probably just wanted my riches. She wasn't interested in me for the sake of me._

 _So I have nobody, the darkness gets deeper._

Raven furrowed her brow. Fits of rage…well that explained last night.

She continued with another entry.

 _I dreamt once more of the purple haired girl. She's like a gust of fresh wind, bright, cleansing light. I need her. The dreams end too quickly, but I've been piecing bits about her together. I'm pretty sure she exists._

Another.

 _She lives in Jump City, in America, on the west coast. She's one of those super hero's, the ones that fight creatures and things that the Ministry won't get involved in, not that much of that sort of thing happens here in Britain anymore, not since Voldemort is gone. The Ministry has to keep us secret anyway. She has four team mates, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. It wasn't hard to find a little info on them, there like celebrities in Jump City. Raven appears the least friendly of the group. She always has a stoic look on her face, or an angry one, and hides under that purple cape mostly. It's rumored she is not human, but nobody knows_ what _she is. Everybody knows Starfire is from some planet called Tamaran, but no one knows too much about Raven._

 _It doesn't matter, I can find out later. I have plans to kidnap her. I need her here with me. I don't know entirely why, but I must have here in this castle. I know I'm committing a crime, but I have to. She has special abilities, but I can figure out a way to block them, and trap her in the castle in. Nobody will be able to find her, and she won't be able to do her little tricks on me. She will stay as long as I need her._

Raven bit her lip. He'd been planning this for awhile, all because of some dreams. But why had been dreaming of her?

Another entry was written in jagged script, like Harry had been pressing the pen in the paper with force.

 _I would kill that stupid ghost bitch if I could. She came in the room and tried telling me I shouldn't go around kidnapping innocent young ladies. I could bring the law on my head, blah blah blah. WELL SHE IS NOT THE ONE WITH THIS BLACKNESS! SHE IS NOT THE ONE WHO IS ALONE AND SINKING FAST! I will have that girl and I will never let her go! NEVER! She will be mine forever. Forever._

Raven closed the journal, shaking. Oh, god, she was the hands of a true madman. He was worse than the average madman. Worse than those in Jump City. He had a wand and could do a lot with it apparently, even block her powers. If he decided, he could be a Dark Wizard and try to take over the world. He could end up like this Voldemort guy he killed.

And this madman didn't ever plan on letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Some of Ravens emoticons might seem different, but I wrote it as how I see it. And if violent sexual things are triggering for you, or you simply dislike reading it, I'll put a bold D at the start at end, so you can skip it if you like.**

The diary wouldn't show anymore entries. She paced around the room. What if she couldn't get out? She had no powers, and she wasn't physically strong enough to likely overpower him. Plus, he had magic. She could be really screwed. The others might not be able to find her. She was halfway across the world, and magic would probably keep them away anyway. They had no idea where to even begin looking anyway.

She gripped her hair. She couldn't stay in a room for the rest of her life, since he obviously had no plans to let her go. She would go nuts. She took a deep breath. She couldn't fall apart. That would solve nothing. She would just have to take matters into her own hands. At least he fed her and she had a proper bathroom. He could have decided to keep her in a dungeon or something like that, chained up and starved, but he hadn't. He must like her enough to give her this much.

But why? And why the dreams? Why did he truly want her there with him?

She sat at the table and waved her hand at it. Food really did appear, buttery biscuits and tea, along with some small cakes. His kind of magic was interesting.

There was nothing else to do. There were books on the shelves, but she didn't feel like reading. She carefully went over every inch of the room and bathroom, looking for a way out. Nothing of course. The door she had control over was the bathroom. Apparently if you wanted to go in, the door just appeared in the stone. She tried various things on the other door, to get out, but nothing. It was frustrating. Her only visit was Sally, who came floating through the wall once, moaning and waving her arms, making a grotesque face.

"I'm practicing on how to be scary," she said.

"You're pretty bad at it."

Sally stuck her tongue out and floated away.

Raven was tired, and she lay on the bed, pulling her cape around her tightly. She missed her team. She missed Beast Boy. What he must have thought when she never showed up on the rooftop. She hoped he had thought she had dumped him. They probably realized she was missing by now. She had gone off by herself, at times, during the day, to sit in a café and read or whatever, but she had never stayed away over night. They had probably found the busted bits of the communicator too.

She sighed and felt her eyelids flutter close.

She jerked awake, feeling someone stroking her hair.

"You look quite sweet when you sleep," said Harry.

Raven rolled away from him and stumbled off the bed.

"Why do you always have to touch me!?"

"Because I like too." He reached under the bed skirt and pulled something out. It was built in drawers, under the bed. "I bought you new clothes, so you don't have to wear the same thing every day."

Raven peered in. There were shirts and pants and even bras and panties. Her face reddened. Well, this obviously proved he planned on keeping her around.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled.

"I didn't know about, er, bra stuff, so I just got the magic ones that adjust automatically. Don't worry; they only tingle a bit when you first put them on. That's the adjusting."

"Oookay."

"And there are bath products in the bathroom for you."

Well, at least she wouldn't have to smell bad.

"I'll be back."

He vanished and Raven grabbed some clothes and ran to shower. She felt better clean and put on a long black sleeved shirt and some black pants. The panties fit and she reddened, not liking the idea of him buying her underwear. That was just weird. The bra did tingle when she put it on as it fitted itself to her. Then the tingling stopped. It was the oddest thing. She put on new socks and her boots and wrapped her cape around and put her old clothes in the laundry basket in the corner.

She came out, her hair damp still and Harry was standing there. He pulled back one edge of her cloak to look at her, Raven jerked away from him.

"Well, at least they fit you," said Harry. "You're pretty slim, so I got a small size."

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" she asked. "Stop always touching me! I don't like it!"

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes darkening.

"Well, you're stuck here with me, so get used to it. I could have dumped you in some empty room, no food, no clothes, and no light even. Would you prefer that?"

Raven, rigid in his arms, glared at him and forced herself to speak. "No."

"Well?"

"Thank you for the clothes and food."

"That's better."

He walked away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You read the journal."

Raven nodded. "So I'm just supposed to stay with you forever?"

Harry looked confused. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You wrote it!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Sometimes I write things I don't really mean."

"So you lie?"

"No, I just, get angry and then I just start writing, sometimes I don't even realize what I wrote until later."

"You know you're crazy, right?"

Harry looked at her, a sad look.

"You need help. You wrote some disturbing stuff."

"I need you."

"You need a psychiatrist!"

"No, I need you! I don't know why, I just do, I knew it, when the dreams about you came. I had to bring you here." He stood up suddenly and strode to her. Raven backed away, putting her hands up in front of her, but he grabbed her in a hug, squeezing her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Raven tensed but he held her snug and laid his cheek on the top of her head. She could hear his heart frantically beating.

"I feel better when I'm hugging you, I don't know why, but it's comforting, your touch. I hugged onto you last night, after I knocked you out, and I slept easier than I have in a long time."

Raven didn't know what to make of this. One minute he was angry with her, the next, hugging her and telling her she was a comfort. She supposed it was better than him being angry all the time, but it also showed just how unhinged he was.

"Please," he whispered to her.

He squeezed her a bit and Raven figured what he wanted, although she loathed it. She wrapped her arms lightly around him, hugging him back. She heard him sigh and his heart beat slowed down a bit. She hugged him a little tighter, hating every second of this, but figuring if she gave him enough, he would let go sooner.

Finally his heartbeat sounded normal and then he pulled back from her. Raven quickly folded her arms in case he wanted more. She cast him a look of annoyance, and saw his eyes were bright emerald green.

"Your eyes," she blurted.

"What about them?"

"I thought they were blue yesterday, and then blue green, now they they're just bright green."

He shrugged. "So? You got purple eyes. That's not even a normal color."

Raven rolled her eyes. Maybe he just had those eyes that changed depending on the light.

Harry looked quite happy now. "Maybe tomorrow, you can explore the castle. But, no, you can't get out. I got every in and out spelled, windows, vents, doors. So don't get the wrong idea."

He chuckled at Raven's disappointed look and reached for the back of her head, and pulled her forward, kissing her forehead.

"Ugh," growled Raven.

"Oh, stop it; I haven't got cooties you know."

He laughed and sat down at the table to have some tea. Raven wondered if he did all this on purpose; to just fuck with her brain, make her go crazy. She would have to be wary of everything he did. She didn't like it.

"Come sit, Raven."

She sat, wondering what next. He reached across the table and grasped her hand, firmly.

"Don't be so tense," he told her.

"How can I not be? Yesterday you were smacking me around, and then being nice. I don't know what to expect from you. You're crazy and crazy people are unpredictable."

He looked hurt. "I don't want you to just see me as a crazy person."

"Well, good luck."

He sighed and released his hands. His eyes were starting to get a blue tint to them.

"I'll be back in a while."

He disappeared with a crack.

Raven decided, since she would be alone for awhile, she would sit and meditate. Then she wondered if she could go to Nevermore, the place inside her where her various emotions lived.

Usually she used her mirror at home, simply because it was easier. But she didn't really need the mirror. She sat in the lotus position on the bed and breathed deeply, calming herself, focusing.

Despite her powers being gone, she was able to get into Nevermore. She was surprised but glad. She found herself in a bright green field, dotted with flowers.

Knowledge, in her yellow cloak, appeared to be waiting for her. She had glasses on and she peered at Raven.

"Well, were in quite a predicament, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," said Raven.

Timid was there, hiding behind Knowledge.

"I don't like Harry," she said, clutching her cloak around her. "He's scary."

"He's hot! I want to bang him!" said another voice.

Raven, turned.

"Oh, geez, you."

Lust, wearing a dark pink cloak was there, she was wearing a leotard, but it had quite a lot cut out, around the sides showing off her figure. The neckline was lower, showing off quite a bit of cleavage.

"Well, I do not want bang him," snapped Raven. "That's nasty. He's my kidnapper."

"But he is still hot. Remember when he had shirt off!" Lust purred. "He's got some muscle. Don't pretend you didn't notice. I'd like to see the rest of him."

"No."

"You're so uptight. Starfire was right about you. Loosen up. You can't suppress me forever. I'm Lust. Lust is a very powerful emotion. You can't stay a prude forever."

"Yeah, maybe so, but I'm not interested in some psychopath. I like Beast Boy."

"Who say's we can't have all the pretty boys?"

"I'm not a slut."

"Let's stop focusing on the situation at hand," said Knowledge. "You're trapped, with a madman, and there is no way out. He using magic your unfamiliar with. And he switches from nasty to nice in a heartbeat."

"Mmm, I like to get nasty," said Lust.

"Shut up, Lust." Raven turned her back on her.

"You can't keep me away forever."

"I have no powers," said Raven. "I mean, I got here…"

"You'll always be able to get here," said Knowledge. "We're apart of you, we are you. So no worries about that."

"But how can I unblock my powers? How did he do that?"

"That, I actually don't know. You'd have to ask him. Although I'd do it when he's in a good mood."

"I need a plan; I can't stay with him forever. He wants something from me, but I don't know what it is. He won't give me a concrete answer. He just keeps saying he needs me, wants me with him."

"There is definitely something dark about him."

"I know, I sense it. And his eyes change color."

"He's going to keep us forever," whimpered Timid.

Suddenly Raven could hear another voice, and sort of feel something touching her. It was hard to explain, but she could tell it was happening to her real body, on the bed.

"I better go," said Raven.

At that point, one of her emotions decided to play a trick.

As Raven came fully to her body, it wasn't her in control.

Lust was.

Harry was holding Raven's upper body in his arms, looking horrified. When he saw her eyes open, he gasped and then a look of relief flooded his face.

"I thought something happened to you! You weren't moving, or responsive!"

Raven, with Lust in control, reached up and suddenly grabbed his face, pulling it closer so she could kiss him fully on the mouth. She heard Harry make a noise of surprise, but he didn't resist, and Lust kissed him deeply and Harry responded to it eagerly. Her touch felt like a refreshing breeze, made him feel better, more himself, and it chased away the darkness. He straddled her on her the bed and grasped one of her breasts firmly, while Lust curled her legs around him.

Lust suddenly left, chuckling and congratulating herself on being able to pull this trick at a moment Raven was so distracted.

Raven realized what was happening and she jerked away and screamed, shoving Harry roughly off her.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. "What are you doing to me you pervert!"

"You kissed me first!" retorted Harry, shocked at the sudden rejection.

Raven realized Lust had gotten in control.

"That wasn't me!" yelled Raven.

"What-?"

"How dare you take advantage of me like that when it wasn't me!"

Raven jumped off the bed, wiping her mouth off. Harry looked pained and where his robes had fallen aside, she could see a bulge in his pants.

"And you got-you're-"

Harry covered his lap. "Well, yeah, I'd have to be gay to not get excited when a pretty lady is suddenly kissing me."

Raven made a disgusted noise and rushed to the bathroom, wanting to brush her teeth.

"Come on, what's the problem all the sudden? What do you mean it wasn't you?"

Raven slammed the bathroom door in response.

Harry lay back on the bed, trying to think of something else to make his hard on go away. Finally he got up and went to tap on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Raven, tell me what happened."

Raven through open the door and glared at him. His eyes were bright emerald now, she supposed he must be in a good mood.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think I deserve some explanation, unless you just like to be a tease."

"It was Lust!" blurted Raven.

"You're lusty for me? Well, that's a surprise, but nice."

"NO! Lust is someone else, a different part of me."

Raven figured she should tell him, unless he thought she really wanted to get with him and started trying to make advances toward her.

"You know I'm not a normal person," said Raven. "I have different… emotions… that make up who I am, and Lust is one of them, she took over."

"Okay," said Harry, squinting. "Like split personality?"

"No, there is just me, the emotions make me up though. Some I have to repress more, because of my abilities, they can go haywire."

"So Lust likes me, huh? Wants to get in my pants?"

Raven reddened slightly. "She'd probably bang Attila the Hun."

"Ew."

"Yeah." Raven drew her cloak around her.

"Well, it's getting late, so lets' have dinner."

There were two plates on the table, lamb stew. Raven ate, focusing on her plate, not wanting to look at Harry.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Raven," said Harry. "I understand what you said, well, kind of, I've never heard of such a thing. But I get enough to understand, it wasn't the _you_ you."

"Yeah," mumbled Raven.

"I still enjoyed it."

Raven started to feel relaxed at the end of the meal. Too relaxed.

"Feel good Raven?" asked Harry.

"Wha-?" she asked slowly. "You-did you drug me?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think we both need a solid sleep, not you running around getting into things."

"Wha-what have you…done?" asked Raven. The room seemed to be tilting slightly.

"Don't worry, my darling," said Harry.

"I'm n-not…not darling," said Raven as Harry went to the bathroom. Raven wondered if she could force herself to puke, get the drugs out of her system.

He came out in a pair of striped pajama bottoms and he moved toward her.

"Do you want to get into something more comfortable? I can help you into something else, I won't be a pervert about it."

"Don't," said Raven.

"Okay, fine."

Raven wanted to throw her plate at his face. The stupid bastard. Why had he drugged her? There had to be more than to just keep her from trying to escape in the night.

He reached for her, and she turned away, clutching the table, but he gently put his arms around her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He removed her boots and pulled the blankets over her. He climbed in beside her and snuggled up to her.

"No, don't…no touch," Raven slurred, wanting to move away, but her limbs felt too heavy and wouldn't seem to obey.

"Please, Raven, I feel better touching you," said Harry, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll sleep better. I won't be plagued."

He snuggled her close to his chest. Raven's eyelids were getting too heavy to hold up and she couldn't fight him off. Luckily he wasn't grabbing inappropriate parts.

She had no choice but to let her head rest against his chest, near the base of his throat. Her eyelids fell closed and she managed to clench her fist and dig her nails into her palm, trying to keep awake.

"Relax, Raven," said Harry, rubbing her back in small circles. "Just relax."

Raven could feel herself slipping away. Suddenly she was opening her eyes and looking directly into Harry's, which were black, no hint of green or blue. He gripped the back of her neck harshly.

"Now you will see what has come."

She felt like she was being sucked into the blackness. Suddenly she was surrounded by swirling darkness. It was pressing into her mind. It felt like evil and disgust and it felt like her head was cracking. She screamed, clutching her head, writhing on the ground. She felt violated as it seemed to probe her brain. Suddenly it retreated and she saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace, clutching his head. She could feel the darkness in his head. It made him angry. It took him over, he wanted to hurt anything, everything. A dark shadow suddenly snaked out from behind him, and rushed toward Raven. She tried to move away, but she was frozen in place. It rushed toward her with blinding speed and she felt a cold grip on her head-

Raven suddenly awoke on the bed, wrapped in Harry's embrace. He was sleeping peacefully. She realized she had accidentally wrapped an arm around his waist in her sleep and she quickly retreated it, shaking from what she had seen.

She was exhausted, but she didn't want to go back to sleep, back to that nightmare. Harry shifted slightly and rubbed her back.

"Go to sleep Raven," he muttered.

Raven fought it, but exhaustion took over her. When she awoke again in the morning, she was huddled under the covers and Harry was sitting by her side, stroking her hair.

She blinked groggily, trying to remember what she had seen last night, the darkness, how evil and twisted it had been. But it was hard. And Harry was annoying her.

"You drugged me," she said accusingly, moving her head away.

"Yes, and you slept better, didn't you, I didn't have to wake up and find you sneaking about the room, getting into things."

"I didn't sleep good! I had terrible sleep!"

Harry looked guilty, his eyes not so bright. "I'm sorry, I mean, I did hear you wake up, whimpering once, but I thought you slept better afterwards. I won't do it again, I promise."

"I can't trust your promises." Raven scooted away from him and sat up on the other side of the bed. She got some clothes and went to shower and change in the bathroom.

Harry had tea and cereal waiting for them.

"Ready to come see the castle?" he asked. "No escaping though."

His eyes were less bright green, but he didn't seem to be in a bad mood.

"Sure," said Raven, finishing her cereal.

"Come on."

He opened the door and they stepped into stone hallway.

"Oooohh!" came a creepy moan.

"Stop it Sally.

Sally grimaced and went through the wall.

"Meany! I'm going to see Dad, he'll tell me what an awesome ghost I make!"

"What?" asked Raven, not catching all she said.

"Never mind her, she's weird."

Harry laced his fingers through Raven's and she grumbled, but he smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll show you around, although I don't use the entire place, really, it's too big."

He showed her around, some of the various rooms, which included a huge library, stuffed with books. The staircase leading down the bottom floor was vast, double sided, the landing overlooked by a huge stained glass window. The last flight flared out to the bottom foyer, which was covered with a thick rug. A back door down there led to the outside gardens, which weren't in too good shape. There was a huge kitchen and pantry, and a front room, with couches, furniture, even a TV.

He had electricity in the place, although he used magic too.

"I grew up Muggle, so you get used to some things," he told her.

"Muggle? What's that."

"Non magic people," replied Harry. "They have no magic, and they can't go to Hogwarts or any sort of school like that. My mother, Lily, was a Muggle by blood, but she had abilities, so she went to Hogwarts. My dad was a pureblood wizard."

"Oh, that's interesting," said Raven.

"My mother's sister, Petunia, had no magic ability, so she never went to Hogwarts, and was very jealous of Lily. Their parents were proud of Lily, and Petunia hated it. And she ended up hating me when I got dumped on her doorstep as a baby."

"Oh. I'm…sorry."

Harry shrugged. "I don't have to see them anymore, so I don't care. Well, you've seen the house, the parts I use anyway."

"Nice. Well, you know, if you wanted company, you could have gone on some dating website, or put out an ad for a roommate. I'm sure plenty of people would love to share your castle. It's got modern amenities, and you keep it pretty clean."

"No, it's just you I want," he said, smiling. "Nobody else. Well, I'm going out a bit, so you can explore around, but please be careful, you could go up the tower, if you wanted, but the staircase is dark, I didn't get lights put it. I would rather not come home and find you at the bottom, with your neck broken."

"I'm not stupid, I can get up a flight of stairs without dying,"

"Okay, okay, just warning you. Bye."

He disappeared with a crack. Raven waited a few seconds and then bolted up the stairs. Maybe she could escape via the tower, somehow. She had to check.

She found the staircase through a door, and crept up, brushing cobwebs away as she went up and around, finally pushing open a door. It was a bit stuck, but a good shove sent it flying open and she emerged at the top of the tower.

A fresh, damp breeze tousled her hair and Raven, breathed in. It felt like forever since she had been outside. She rushed to the ramparts and peered out.

It was nothing but woods. It was cloudy and damp, and she could hear birds chirping. The gardens below were a tangled, overgrown mess, and there was a circular drive, but no other signs of life.

She wondered if she could get a rope, maybe climb down? She would have to find her way through the forest, but she could probably manage.

But Harry said he had bespelled _everything._ Raven crouched down and found tiny little rocks, pieces of stone that had broken off. She hurled one through the air.

It only got about a foot away from the castle itself, hit an invisible wall, and bounced back. Raven frowned. She leaned over the ramparts slightly, and dropped a pebble, very close to the wall of the tower itself. It got down about a foot and then came flying back. Raven had to quickly pull back or get a rock in her eyeball.

"Shit," she muttered. "He really did think of everything."

She climbed between the ramparts, the bricks rough on her knees and leaned out. She could feel the fricking barrier! Solid, impregnable. She banged her fist on it, furious. She got down and stalked back down stairs. She sat downstairs in the living room, disheartened.

"No, don't think like that, I'll find _some_ way."

She went and showered and changed, then she walked around, looking for another bedroom, somewhere to sleep. She didn't want to sleep in the bed with him.

There weren't any other beds with the castle.

Well, there was always the couch downstairs.

When Harry came back, they had dinner in the room.

"No drugs this time," said Harry, glowering at his food.

"Good," said Raven monotone. When she was done, she thanked him, and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curiously.

"Downstairs, to read and go to sleep."

"You're sleeping in here."

"I am not sleeping in here with you," said Raven.

"Yes, you are," snapped Harry. "I need you. You can go read if you want, but for sleep, you stay up here with me."

Raven turned in the doorway, feeling a cold anger creep up here. She fixed him with her steeliest glare. Harry swore he caught a glimpse of four red eyes. "I don't think so."

Harry could feel himself getting angry. "Fine, you think that, but I can just come get you and drag you up the stairs."

"Don't you dare! I would like some sleep without you all wrapped around me, fucking freak."

That did it. Harry got out of his chair and Raven turned again, hearing him. To her surprise, his eyes were actually changing, she could _see_ it this time. They went from blue green to blue, then darker blue…

Then black.

That wasn't normal. People definitely didn't have black eyes.

"You will sleep in the bed with me."

"Why? I'm not your lover. It's not normal."

Harry grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should do more than sleep, then there'll be a reason."

Raven gaped at him. "Hell no!"

"Don't act so repulsed," hissed Harry, yanking her toward him. "Lust would've, and if Lust is a part of you, maybe you'd like it."

"No!" Raven tried to run, but Harry had a grip on her arm and it was too tight. The look in his black eyes terrified her, like he had no soul left. Harry pulled her in the room, and picked her up from behind. She kicked her legs, trying to hit him.

Harry nudged the door shut, and locked it with his wand.

 **D**

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Take off your clothes," he ordered, her shoving her toward the bed.

"No!"

"I'll sleep in the bed with you, fine, just don't touch me."

"It's too late now," said Harry, grabbing her cloak and ripping it off. His black eyes were terrifying and Raven clenched her fists, trying not to show her fear. She gritted her teeth and aimed a kick for his balls, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the floor and then lunged on top of her.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting me!" cried Raven.

Harry ripped her pants off and Raven screamed bloody murder, hoping Sally or Belinda would come and distract Harry.

"Nobody can hear you," he said. "Nobody is going to save you, and quite frankly, I will enjoy this."

"What the hell is wrong with you! You said you didn't bring me here to be your sex slave!"

"Maybe I changed my mind."

He knocked her head against the floor, hard enough to stun her, while he ripped the rest of her clothes off and then dragged her, naked, onto the bed. She struggled against him, but the room was spinning, and he was stronger than her. He took his own shirt off and then straddled her, hard between the legs.

Raven searched his face, desperately looking for some faintly rational part of him. Or even the happier, emerald eyed version of him from earlier but it was gone.

"Please, Harry, you said you needed me, you don't really want to hurt me."

"Actually, I do," he said, unzipping his pants, letting his member spring free. Raven flinched. It looked about seven or eight inches, and was thick. There was no way that would fit inside her. Hell no.

"It'll fit," said Harry, as if reading her thoughts, and he grabbed her arms.

"There's someone else," Raven pleaded, desperate. "My team mate-"

"-is not here," said Harry, leaning down and nuzzling her neck. He growled softly, brushing himself against her legs, which she had clenched together tightly.

He grabbed her legs and yanked them apart. Raven wanted to cry but decided she wouldn't. She wouldn't show that much weakness.

 **D**

"Please, Harry…."

He suddenly paused, some part of his brain overriding and saying to stop. Raven dared to look at his face and noticed his eyes were dark blue now, and he wasn't looking at her, but off to the side.

He suddenly rolled off her, lying next to her on the bed, his chest heaving. He looked like he was fighting with himself inside.

Raven was frozen on the bed, afraid to move, in case he jumped on her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, so low, Raven didn't understand what he was saying. "Get out, before I can't stop it."

She chanced a look at him and he tensed. "Get out!" he bellowed, his eyes starting to darken again.

Raven bolted from the bed, grabbing her cloak and clothes from the floor and running from the room, nearly tripping down the stairs. She got to the bottom and crammed herself back into her torn clothing, shaking. She wrapped her cloak around her and stood there, not knowing what to do. Seeing his attitude and eyes change like that, it was like there were two people fighting for supremacy inside.

Her safety just depended on who was in control at the moment.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Remember, a bold D means explicit naughty bits, so if you don't like that stuff, you can skim over it until you see the next D, meaning it ends.**

She couldn't really hide anywhere in the castle, he could find her, if he really wanted, use his magic probably. She walked to the couch in the living room and laid on it, grabbing some throw blankets and pilling them on her. She rested her head on a pillow and lay awake for awhile, listening to the castle creak, as if it was about to sleep itself. She listened, hoping she wouldn't hear him coming down the steps or anything.

Eventually, she drifted off, completely worn out.

She found herself in a meadow, almost like Nevermore, but even brighter. She turned and saw Harry sitting beside her. Somehow, she didn't feel scared. She felt she had no reason to be afraid, despite the earlier events. He reached for her hand and she let him take it. It was warm and comforting. His eyes were emerald and he looked both happy and sad.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why did you try?"

"Sometimes, I can't control it."

"Control what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It…I just can't, please Raven."

He gathered her toward him in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on his chest. It was actually comforting, unlike in real life.

He leaned back in the grass, hugging her, and told her of the some of the happier times in his life, his voice relaxing her.

Suddenly she back on the couch, and the real Harry was sitting there.

She recoiled instantly.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I know I can never make it up, but I'm sorry."

She wished she could see what color his eyes were, but the light was too dim.

"I'll go," he said, finding her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. He quickly left the room and she could hear him pounding up the stairs. A door slammed and she heard something break. She waited, but he didn't come back down and she drifted off again, only to find the emerald eyed Harry standing there again, his hands on her face lightly.

"Please forgive me, I beg you Raven."

"Is this real?" she asked.

"In a way yes. This is the real me, and the real me would never hurt you."

Somehow Raven knew he was telling the truth.

"Please, will you forgive me?" he begged.

"Yes, Harry."

She awoke at dawn, perplexed by the dreams, but feeling that everything she said was right. There were two sides to Harry, and the good side would never dream of hurting her. Somehow she knew this, but she didn't know how to get rid of the other side…

And why did she have those dreams? It was like when Harry said he kept having dreams about her. Maybe it was the castle somehow? Maybe it had some weird power.

She went up to the tower, and stood at the rampart, letting the damp, cool morning air wake her up. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the fresh air.

She jumped a little when she opened her eyes and realized Harry was standing next to her, clutching the edge of the stone. His face was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes, which were blue green today.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly grabbing her in a hug. Raven didn't fight him, but she didn't tense up either, she settled for neutral, relaxed. Although really, she would have to talk to him about the sudden grabbing.

She could feel him shaking, and hear his heart pounding. She looked up at him.

"I forgive you," she said. "Don't ask me why, but I can." She was glad to see his eyes starting to turn to more green.

"Thank you Raven," he said. She wrapped her arms his waist and by then, his eyes were bright green.

"But, honestly, why are you always so, touchy…with the hugging and hand grabbing, and whatnot?"

Harry hesitated. "I-it just…makes me feel better. When I'm touching you."

"That's it?"

"You chase the darkness away. The darkness in my head."

"What darkness, Harry?"

"I don't know, it's just there."

"Harry, is there something about the castle, does the castle have powers, or something?"

"No."

"But I had dreams about you, vivid dreams."

"It's not the castle, I had vivid dreams about you away from it."

"Any lately?"

"I think so, I just can't remember them. They're just beyond my grasp…"

"Oh." She wanted to ask about his other side, but she was afraid it might bring it out. She would have to do things slowly.

"Is this why you brought me here? Just to hug me all day?"

"No," said Harry. "I don't know how to explain, I just need you here with me. If I didn't have you here, something...bad… would happen."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure."

Raven shivered, growing cold outside.

"Let's go get some tea and breakfast," he said. "I can tell you're chilly."

Downstairs, in the room, they ate and drank, enjoying the warm fire.

"I should tell you something about me," said Raven.

Harry looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I'm half demon."

He didn't look that shocked. "Well, I've meant Lord Voldemort face to face, so…"

"Aren't demons supposed to scare the shit out of people? My father would have made Lord Voldemort look like Mother Theresa."

Harry snorted.

"I'm serious, Trigon was the destroyer of worlds."

"I don't doubt you, but Voldemort as Mother Theresa, oh, geez."

Raven cracked a smile. "So my heritage doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I died once, kind of."

Now Raven was surprised. "Wizards can bring people back from the dead?"

"No," he shook his head, and explained about the Horcruxes, how a tiny piece of Voldemort had been trapped in Harry, how Harry had gone to meet him in the woods, and Voldemort had thought he had killed Harry, but really had killed that tiny part of himself, and then the final battle between them two in the school, with Voldemort dying.

Harry broke off, a vague look on his face, like he was remembering something else a bit unpleasant.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Nothing." His eyes were less green. Raven reached across the table for his hand, and she was rewarded and relieved to see the green come back, and Harry smiled.

When they went to bed that night, Raven didn't fight against the cuddling. In fact, she wrapped an arm around him, and he fell asleep quickly, his face peaceful in the firelight, the few lines around his eyes, smoothing out, his breathe steady. Raven felt her eyes flutter shut, and her last thought was, a whole day without any violence, what a relief.

She was in the field again, on a checkered blanket, Harry, bright eyed, next to her.

"Hello, my darling," he said.

"You look happy," said Raven.

"I am, you're with me, and there is no darkness here."

Raven looked around the brightly lid meadow.

"What is the darkness?"

Harry squinted. "It's not meant to be where it is."

"Where is that."

"I can't say anymore about that."

Raven sighed, sensing he wouldn't. She snuggled up to Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first. With no fear, no misgivings, she kissed him back, surprising herself.

 **D**

He deepened the kiss and Raven responded, and soon they were flat on the ground, Harry was running his hands over her, and she knew where this was going, but everything seemed right. So she made no protest as Harry unclasped her cape and then began to pull the straps of her leotard down. Raven shivered with pleasure as he kissed her neck on the side. It felt so good.

He pulled her leotard off, leaving her naked and then she helped him undress. He held her in his arms and entered her and Raven gasped as he began moving, pumping himself in and out. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, feeling something build up…

 **D**

She jerked awake, flushing bright red in the dark. Holy shit, she'd never had a dream like that. She had never had sex before, but the dream…that was how she imagined it would feel, to be with someone like that.

Harry moaned slightly in sleep and she heard his heart pounding. Maybe he was having a bad dream or something. He shifted slightly and quieted, and his heart slowed down to normal.

When Raven awoke in the morning, she sat up, and Harry shifted, opening his eyes.

"You want to go to the bathroom first?" she asked.

"Uh, no," he said, blushing slightly for some reason. Raven got up and he watched her walk to the bathroom. He had a massive hard on and didn't want her to see it.

He had dreamt about having sex with her last night, no, making love. She wasn't like other girls he'd been with. He hadn't been with a lot, but he'd gone to clubs a few times in London, after Voldemort's fall. He'd never gotten into a relationship with any of the girls. They wouldn't have liked him for long anyway, the way he was. But he had gone home with them, or they with him to a hotel. The women had liked him, said he was good in bed, and he'd enjoyed himself, but he never called them afterwards, or wanted to see them. They meant little to him. And none of them could calm the darkness in his head.

The dream had been better than any of his real life encounters. It had filled him with excitement. He felt like he actually…loved her…

He tried to focus on something else, to get rid of the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. Finally it went down enough to where he was sure it wouldn't be noticed, and he sat up. He could hear the shower water running.

He summoned some tea and heard Raven screech in the bathroom. "Belinda!"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!" Belinda came floating through the wall.

"Really, Belinda?" asked Harry.

"I don't think, really I don't. I was a bit brainless when I was alive you know."

"Maybe you should just stay out the bathroom."

"I know, but I get to thinking, and wandering aimlessly, all over the castle."

She wandered through the bedroom door. Raven came out, dressed, her hair damp but combed.

"You know, she needs to stay out of the bathroom."

"I told her that," said Harry, going in.

Sally wandered in while Raven was drinking tea.

"Where've you been?" asked Raven.

"Oh, visiting my dad."

"Huh?"

"He was a great hunter when he was alive, rode all over the surrounding country when he was alive. Died hunting, actually. Well, his ghost still rides, but he comes by once in a while, and me and Belinda met him behind the castle the other night and stayed with him. He gave us rides, on his ghost horse, you know."

"Ah, why doesn't he stay here, with you?"

She shrugged. "Daddy never spent much time inside to begin with, when he was alive. He was always hunting, or just riding. I suspect he may have loved his horse more than mum and me." She squinted her eyes. "But at least I do get to see him."

So that was why they hadn't come the other night when Harry had nearly assaulted her. She was out riding a ghost horse with her dad and Belinda. Wait, the horse was a ghost too?

"The horse didn't, ah, cross over, when he died?"

"Guess not. Animals haunt places sometimes, don't you know?"

"No, I never met a ghost animal. Um, how did you die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fever."

"I'm sorry," said Raven.

"It's okay, I don't remember too much of it, and it was quick."

"I fell down the stairs," said Belinda, floating in.

Sally snorted.

"That's not funny."

They floated out, arguing and Sally saying Belinda hadn't changed much in death, she still had little brains.

Harry came out of the bathroom, dressed and sat down with Raven.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's seems like, you have two sides to you," began Raven. Harry said nothing. "When your eyes are more green, that's the normal you. The nice side. But when your eyes go blue, you're often not so nice, and when they're black, you're…just…" she wanted to say evil, but was afraid it would make him angry.

Harry's eyes grew darker, turning intense blue.

"Evil?" he finished with a snap. "You see it now?" He stood up, his body rigid and tense. "I know it's here. I can feel the darkness in my head. It won't go away. I'm always trapped with it. Always." He started to pace. Raven was starting to wish she hadn't mentioned it. "It makes me so angry. I can't stop it. And you're the only one…"

He cut off, gripping his head. Raven stood up quickly and rushed to him. He raised his hand to her, looking ready to slap her, but she ducked under and quickly wrapped her arms around his tense body. His heart was beating fast.

Harry, who had been ready to smack her across the face, grunted and tried to pull back for a moment, the darkness and anger making it hard to think properly. But Raven held onto him and suddenly it began to clear. His thoughts calmed, the anger and darkness pervading his brain trickled away. He could feel his heart settling.

"Please, don't get like this," said Raven. "I know who the real you is, and it's not this."

Harry felt his throat thicken. Instead of running from him, seeing how unstable he was about to be, she had tried to help him, willingly. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head, smelling the lavender scent about her.

"Thank you, Raven," he said. Raven looked up at him and saw his eyes were green. "I'm sorry, it comes and sometimes I can't stop it."

"I know," said Raven. "This is the real you now." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

Harry could tell it was her this time, not Lust. He deepened the kiss and Raven eagerly responded and Harry placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body closer. Raven pushed herself against him and Harry hesitantly raised his hands up her waist. Raven took his hand and put it to her breast and he squeezed it softly.

"I want you," Raven whispered, running her hand down his front to where he was already rock hard in his pants.

 **D**

Harry lifted her and carried her to the bed, fumbling to get her cloak off as he went. Before long, they were naked on bed, kissing and running hands all over each other's bodies.

"I'm still a virgin," mumbled Raven, blushing a little.

"Okay," said Harry, looking at her seriously. "I'll be gentle."

He started kissing her neck. Raven felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. He kissed his way down to her breasts and swirled his tongue around the nipple.

After a few more minutes, he gently penetrated her. It did hurt at first but soon the pain lessened. Harry was very gentle with her and the motion started to feel good. Raven moaned and Harry was kissing up and down her neck, which was starting to drive her wild.

"Oh, gosh," Harry moaned in her ear, as Raven wrapped her legs around him. Raven was starting to feel something build up.

"Faster," she gasped. As Harry thrusted in her faster, she felt a new feeling, like tipping over the edge of a cliff into something wonderful. Harry could feel Raven tensing and quivering as she came.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, feeling her muscles clench around her member.

Raven stammered something incomprehensible and went limp and a second later Harry had his release and she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard.

 **D**

They lay on the bed, wrapped around each other.

"Wow," muttered Harry, his eyes bright green. "That was-"

"Amazing," Raven finished for him, looking at how bright his eyes were. Why couldn't he always stay like this? Himself, happy, normal…?

He must have been thinking along the same lines as her. "I wish I could always be like this."

"You could," said Raven.

"When it comes on, it's so hard to fight."

"Then take the spells off the castle and me. I can help you."

She waited for his eyes to darken, but amazingly they didn't. He simply looked sad. "You would leave me…alone."

"I wouldn't. You could come with me to the tower. Maybe I could use my type of magic to help you."

Harry chuckled lightly. "I doubt your team would appreciate that. Especially since I kidnapped you, locked you away in my castle, and then had my wicked way with you."

"Ah, sir, I believe it was _me_ that initiated this just now."

"They would say you have Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't," said Raven. "I know to an outsider it would seem like so, but you're not just some crazy maniac that I've grown irrationally close too. The real you is quite loving and normal."

Harry kissed her forehead gently, his throat feeling a little thick. Why couldn't things have gone differently?

He wanted to lift the spell that restricted her powers. But it was like something wouldn't let him.

Raven didn't want to push the issue, afraid it would bring out the evil part of him. She had a feeling like it was lurking somewhere inside, just waiting to be brought out if she said the wrong thing.

Harry shifted onto his back and Raven playfully straddled him. Harry couldn't believe, even with that stoic look on her face, she still managed to look amazingly beautiful and sexy. She rubbed his chest and smiled.

"So what do you go in that giant library of yours?"

"Uhh, books?"

"I know that, I mean what kind?"

"Oh, gosh, everything it seems," said Harry. "It's like a real proper library. Except it's mostly for wizards. Not much Muggle titles or works in there. It's even organized. I added some of my own books in there too, but nobody had been living here for quite a while until I came. So it's dusty, probably got mold in there. It'd be a pain to clean up. Lot of Dark Arts books in their too…"

"Well, what if I do some research; see if I can find anything to help you? Would that work?"

"I suppose," said Harry, his eyes remaining green. Raven leaned down and kissed him.

Harry left for awhile and Raven went to the library and began looking through the shelves. There were so many books she had never seen before. She found one called _A History of Hogwarts_ and apparently it was all about Harry's school. The wizards must have done a pretty good job of hiding themselves and their school, because she'd never heard of it. Raven wondered if she would have been invited to Hogwarts if she had grown up on Earth, instead of Azareth.

"I bet I would have been a straight A student," Raven muttered to herself, sliding the book back into the shelf.

Raven found the Dark Arts section, which was quite large. There were books filled with evil spells, rituals, nasty creatures, all kinds of things even Raven hadn't known about.

She selected some books about possession, multiple personalities, and some other ones and sat at a table by the window and began looking through them.

Multiple personality didn't really fit Harry, thought Raven, flipping through a book. He didn't claim to be someone else. He didn't sit there and say, "Oh, I'm not Harry; this is... _insert name here."_

There was a book of herbs that could be used to change a person, or make them slowly go crazy, but in a way that made them incapable of functioning. Harry was quite capable of going to the bathroom and showering and eating, unlike the account of Mumblewort the Great, who was poisoned by his wife with a combination of her herbs that made him go into fits of rage and go completely cuckoo, culminating with him in shitting on the dining room table at a Christmas feast and then throwing clumps at the visiting witches and wizards, which included the current (at the time) Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ew," said Raven, setting the books aside.

It was getting late, and Harry must not have gotten back yet. Raven was looking through yet another book. Even demonic possession didn't seem quite right. Usually the person just went evil, and stayed that way. Nothing seemed to quite match Harry, whose eyes changed color according to his mood. But possession seemed to be the closest thing to make any sense. Maybe Harry was possessed by a demon, or something like it, and was able to fight hard enough to prevent it from taking over entirely?

Raven was getting quite tired. Harry had worn her out this afternoon but she had shrugged off the need for a nap, determined to get busy with her research. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Harry was suddenly behind her and Raven turned to look at him, startled. There were electric lamps in the room, lighting up the area, and she could see his eyes were fully black. She tensed, wondering what was happening.

Harry sat across from her, a smirk on his lips. The black eyes creeped her out.

"You're meddling in things you shouldn't be."

Raven closed her book. "I was just researching some things," she said, calmly.

"I see," he replied, a cold edge to his voice. "But you might not want to find out what is going on."

"Why?"

"Because it might prove too much. To know you're falling in love with someone who can't be redeemed. Not anymore. Someone that will drag you down as well. "

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"Why, I'm Harry Potter of course."

"No, you're not. You must be something that is possessing him. _Harry Potter_ isn't like this."

" _Harry Potter,"_ he spat at her, "is cracked and broken. And evil. And I think you know what evil is. You're half demon. Although you repress yourself, I can sense it in you. If I were you, I would have let it loose a long time ago. Why do you live in this world like you are, helping inferior beings? Look how helpless and stupid the ordinary Muggles are. No magic, no abilities, blind to the powers in the world, unable to work with it, wield it control it. And yet you and your little teammates befriend them, help them, treat them as _equals,_ when really they are nothing more that bleating, terrified sheep, ready for the slaughter. "

"They are not inferior," said Raven. "We protect Jump City because they're people, good people, and they don't deserve to be tortured and killed by mad crazy villains."

"Oh, yes, your villains," laughed Harry. The sound was cold and a shiver ran through Raven. "You can't even annihilate them all. What about your friend in Gotham? Batman, right? How many times has the Joker wrought death and destruction? But Batman just lets him live, so he can escape or whatever and does something terrible another time. Does Batman slaughter his greatest enemy? No. Weak."

"Killing brings you down to their level," replied Raven, folding her arms. "If you start killing, even with righteous intentions, it becomes too easy to slip to the dark side and become the very thing you fought against."

"So I should have let Voldemort live?" Harry raised his eyebrows and studied her. "He murdered my parents. A student in my classes, Neville Longbottom, his parents were tortured to insanity by a follower of his. He killed countless people, wizards and Muggles alike. So I should have let him live? Even though he wanted to kill me? "

Lord Voldemort did seem pretty horrible. Worse than The Joker even… But the Titans had a No Kill Code. But what if they had to fight Voldemort, the most evil, most wicked person to ever walk the earth? Well, except for her father… Trigon probably would have turned Voldemort into a pile of bloody bones and flesh if they had ever encountered each other.

"I don't know," whispered Raven.

Another smile grew on Harry's lips. "So even the noble Raven is stumped on this."

"I wasn't there, I didn't have to deal with Voldemort," retorted Raven. "If we had, well, we probably would have figured out some way to subdue him, without actually killing him.

"And risk him coming back? He did it once; used my blood. Came back more terrible than before, the soul cracked into pieces and hidden inside Horcruxes, which had to be destroyed, so he couldn't come back yet _again._ "

"Then we could have done that," said Raven.

"Ah, but my sweety, the Horcruxes weren't just lifeless objects. Remember I told you one was hidden in me? You would have killed me? I came back yes, but nobody knew that was the case…I could have ended up staying dead."

"We would have figured something out. We defeated my father, and he was a full demon."

"And did you crack your soul?" whispered Harry.

"No."

"Not even a little? Oh, but wait, you're already in pieces Raven…You're broken too..."

"I'm not _broken-"_

Harry walked around the table and yanked Raven from her chair.

"Harry, stop-"

Suddenly they were in Nevermore, a part Raven didn't like to visit. Where Rage was kept in a cage. She was filthy and foul, her four red eyes glowing in the dark and she rattled the bars of the cage like a demented, trapped beast.

"Why do you keep me in here? I'm supposed to be free. You can't hide from me forever. I am _you."_

She howled and screamed at Raven, who flinched. Harry was holding her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin.

"You're not supposed to be in here with me! This is my place!" shouted Raven. "How did you-"

"Do you want to see what I look like, and what I will become?" snarled Harry. "What you could become?"

"No!"

Mirrors appeared everywhere and Harry's face changed. She could feel the evil permeating the area, seeping into the area. Harry's face turned white like snow and flattened a bit, his hair shorted slightly and his eyes became red.

"Not quite the same, but it will do," he whispered. "Looks don't really matter do they? It's what's on the inside that counts." He laughed horribly.

He pushed Raven towards a mirror and she saw her reflection there. Four red eyes, a smiling mouth with razor sharp teeth, black tentacles slipping out from the under the cloak. Dark shadows writhing behind her, ready to do her bidding.

"No!" screamed Raven.

"Why, I do believe I have found the one thing just as evil as me?" cackled Harry, coming behind her and grasped her shoulders and Raven covered her face. "Is it possible?"

"I'm not like this!" shouted Raven, feeling like she was unraveling inside. Harry yanked her hands away.

"You are! Now look!" he roared. "This is what you are to meant to be! Either this, or nothing at all. You are nothing if you don't use the power you have! It's worthless if _you don't use it!"_ He shook her violently.

Raven's reflection laughed in the mirror and Raven could feel cold tentacles inching up her body.

Suddenly it was just darkness everywhere, but Raven could still feel Harry clutching her, his breathe tickling across her ear.

"I am slowly succumbing, and when I do, you will be next. You won't be the ray of light anymore for a tortured boy whose light is almost snuffed out entirely. You won't be the breath of fresh air for a boy who is suffocating in darkness. You suffocate and succumb as well eventually."

The cold tentacles were getting higher and higher and Harry clamped his hand over her mouth and drew her against his body and nothing could be heard except Raven's muffled screams as she felt cold evil wash over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Raven awoke in the bed, paralyzed with fear, unable to even breathe for a second. Harry was laying in the bed next to her, asleep. With a start, her muscles came to life, and she tumbled out of bed, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she tripped across the room. She could still feel the cold tentacles creeping up her body, Harry clutching her shoulders, the vision of herself as completely evil and wretched was still burned into her eyes. She threw open the bedroom door and ran downstairs, feeling like something evil and creepy was trying to latch onto her from behind.

She heard footsteps behind her and realized Harry had woken up and was following.

"Raven, what's the matter?"

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

She stood in the middle of the living room. Harry was in the entry way. She couldn't see his face really though.

"Raven, did you have a bad dream? I found you asleep at the table in the library, so I carried you to bed…"

Her breathing was returning to normal, the evil feeling was going away.

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself. Although it had felt so real.

"Harry, what did…what did Voldemort look like?"

She could sense his confusion. "Well, he had a flat white face, slits for a nose, red eyes. Quite disgusting really. Why do you ask?"

His description matched what she had seen in her dream, what Harry had turned into.

She wanted to say it aloud, but was afraid.

"I just had a bad dream."

Harry came up to her. "Well, Voldemort's dead, no need to worry about him."

Yes, Voldemort was dead. So how could he be in Harry? She didn't understand this at all. She was tired, her brain was fuzzy.

"Why don't come back to bed, Raven," he asked, lightly grasping her hand.

Raven had nothing to do but allow herself to be led upstairs. Harry cuddled her to him in bed and seemed to fall asleep quickly. She liked this side of Harry. It was the other side, whatever was in him, that she didn't like.

It had to be Voldemort. But how? Her eyelids started to close and she felt Harry shift slightly in his sleep next to her, whispering something repeatedly. "Save me, save me, save me…"

When she awoke in the morning, Harry was stroking her hair.

"You had a terrible dream last night," he said.

"Hmm," grunted Raven, noncommittally.

"What was it sweety, you didn't tell me last night."

"I-uh," Raven blinked and decided to lie. "I don't really remember. It's all fuzzy. I think Voldemort was in Jump City, but I can't remember anything else now."

"Well, he's dead and gone."

Dead, but was he really gone? Raven needed to think, so after breakfast she told him she was going to read and she went to the library to sit, in peace and quiet.

Harry said Voldemort had hid pieces of his soul in Horcruxes, which had to be destroyed, otherwise Voldemort was basically immortal...Harry had been one; he'd died basically, and come back. The last bit of Voldemort's soul had been in his actual body, obviously.

So what happened to that last chunk?

Souls were supposed to "move on", go to the "after life", ect, depending on what you believed in. Could Voldemort's last piece managed to have somehow stuck around, despite how fragmented it was?

Harry had written in his diary, that he believed he had cracked his own soul.

So what if…

If this was true, then Voldemort was in Harry's head, fighting for dominance. This was why the fits of rage happened, why Harry alienated his friends, had been cruel to Raven, and nearly raped her. Only Harry's true self held it back, kept it from completely over running him.

And Voldemort wanted to use her for his own ends. If he over ran Harry, he then wanted Rage to take over Raven, with him in control. Imagine the power he would have, the lord and master of a demented demon, with powers normal wizards and witches couldn't hope to have.

"Oh, no," she whispered, thinking about her dream. She couldn't allow that. She wasn't a tool, and neither was Harry. The real Harry was a good man, loving, sweet. Right now he was desperate and confused, and apparently not comprehending what was happening to him. Voldemort's soul bit by bit was trying to crack down Harry's soul, until he lost his mind completely and then Voldemort would have full reign, and the Harry she knew, would be gone forever.

That was a cruel fate. Unimaginable. His soul wouldn't even be able to move on, most likely, just remain trapped and unaware of everything, while some monster controlled your shell.

This was why Harry wanted her. She did help the real _him,_ but Voldemort's side wanted her for different reasons. Harry just thought she made him feel better.

Raven sat thinking, tapping her fingers on the table, struggling to figure something out. She wanted to ask Harry to give her powers back, or at least a small measure...and if it was _just_ Harry, it might not be such an issue, but the other side of him would likely take over and balk.

Harry met Raven as she was coming out of the library into the hall.

"Hey, I got a question," he said. "Remember you said you go to Nevermore, in your head, to see your other selves?"

"Yes."

"Well, could I come? To meet your others selves? I'm kind of curious. If it's too private…"

"You could," said Raven. She didn't mind too much, and figured if she did this for Harry, maybe he could give her back some of her power to help him. It was worth a shot, considering she didn't really have too many options. "We can just relax our minds and I can take you with me. It's not even magic, taking you in."

They went to the room and sat on the bed facing each other. Raven told him to empty his mind and relax and Harry did so and Raven did the same.

Harry felt a slight breeze on his face and he opened his eyes to see two Raven's in front of him. One in a gray cloak, who cowered at the sight of him and another who was wearing a very revealing leotard and a dark pink cloak.

"Uh, hi," said Harry.

"Well, hello sexy boy," purred Lust.

Timid whimpered and scampered off. Lust rolled her eyes and focused back on Harry.

"I'm going to go find the real Raven," said Harry, trying not to stare.

"Or you could stay with me, I'll take good care of you."

"Lust, get lost," said Raven coming up to them.

Lust smirked. "See, wasn't so bad when you loosened up, was it? Congratulations on losing your virginity…finally."

Raven's cheeks turned pink slightly. "Come on Harry."

She took him to meet the others, and their different cloaks.

"This is amazing," said Harry, after they met the last, Happy, who was dancing around the meadow in her bubblegum colored cloak. Anger was sitting under a tree, glaring daggers at Harry like she wanted to rip his balls off.

"I don't think she likes me."

"That's nothing," snorted Raven. "You haven't seen Rage."

"Rage?"

"Yeah…I guess you can come see her, but she's the worst. I keep her in a cage."

"Why?"

"If she gets out, she can take over. Trust me; you don't want Rage loose…"

Raven took Harry to a cave underground. It smelled bad and was damp and chilly. There was a large cage where Rage was crouched in a corner, her four red eyes glowing. She smiled at Harry, showing razor sharp teeth.

"Come to let me out?"

"In your dreams," said Raven.

Rage clutched the bars of the cage and rattled it. "You can't keep away forever! I'm you Raven! Embrace me! Without me, you're weak! Nothing! Just a stupid little bitch running from her destiny."

"Hey!" snapped Harry.

"Just ignore her…"

Harry stepped closer to the cage.

"Raven is not weak, or stupid, or any of those things. She's strong because she chooses to be good, instead of taking the easy way out and letting you run loose."

Raven stepped forward, intending to pull Harry back, but Rage laughed and suddenly lashed out through the bars and managed to grab Harry's wrist. She dug her nails and dragged him closer.

"Harry! Get away!"

"I can feel it in you!" cackled Rage. "Let it go! Let it go! That evil bit that's slowly saturating your very being. Hello Voldemort!" She laughed manically.

"Stop!" shouted Harry. Raven grabbed him. They needed to leave Nevermore.

She came to on the bed, hoping Harry was okay. She opened her eyes and realized she was looking in his, which were black.

Harry suddenly grabbed her, yanked her off the bed, and in one swift motion, slammed her head against the stone wall. Raven screamed as her head seemed to explode in pain. Flashes of light danced before her eyes. She sank to the floor, feeling something wet drip down her face.

"So now you know for sure," Harry said.

"You're V-voldemort," Raven managed to whisper.

"Mmm, not really. Voldemort is dead, technically. I'm just a little evil fragment that managed to wiggle in. Technically, I _am_ Harry Potter. I look like him, sound like him, don't I? I'm taking over. I am him. Just corrupted now."

Taking him to Nevermore had been stupid. Even stupider taking him to see Rage. When Rage had touched him, she had been able to allow the evil side of him to come out more.

Raven was sinking in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware that something was being done to her. She struggled to keep aware and realized she was laying on the floor now, her hands tied behind her back, tightly. Harry dragged her up onto the bed. He looked at her smirked. "Bet you wish you hadn't fallen for me and let me fuck you, huh? Not what you imagined for your first I bet."

"You didn't fuck me," whispered Raven.

"Oh, really? Us naked on the bed, my dick in you? That doesn't ring a bell?"

"I and _Harry_ made love. I fell for _him,_ not you, you disgusting piece of shit."

Harry snorted. "Whatever. You fell for cracked goods. And I'm disgusting? I know what Rage looks like now. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…"

"Why couldn't you just die and stay dead?"

Harry knelt on the floor and clasped his hands under his chin, his face close to hers. "Do you want to know what happened? I'll tell you. Old Harry was a Horcrux, but it was removed. Well, after removing that, all the stuff old Harry realized, how he was meant die, all the stress of it, the shock of _actually killing a person_ , regardless of how evil, well, his soul cracked a bit. It was a bit much. Not a shock really, other people probably would've cracked earlier, simply given up, or went bonkers, gotten themselves carted off to 's. But the crack appeared, and Voldemort, having been killed, well, the last piece of his soul left his body. There was just enough anger and desperation at the unfinished business. The crack appeared and it beckoned. A damaged mind and the residue of the old Horcrux still lingering…not too hard. A single last chance for a little fragment of something evil to enter, latch, fester and grow and takeover. And here I am! Evil Harry." He laughed coldly. "Won't the Wizarding world shit themselves when I get started enslaving them and killing off Muggles, with you as my slave of course."

"Well, I don't really like this side of you Harry. The demented side. I think you should fuck off."

Harry continued smiling and wrapped his fingers around Raven's throat and began to squeeze. The black eyes grew even more frightening to look at. "I think you should be nicer to your master."

"You are not-" the fingers tightened further and Raven choked.

"I am. And Rage is going to be released. How about you do it for me, save me the work? So easy, just release her, give in."

"N-no," Raven managed to get out.

Harry released her and slapped her across the face. "You're so stubborn. Raven, I have you tied up on my bed, powerless. I have a wand, and I can do whatever I want to you; kill you, fuck you, torture you…" his voice trailed at off and he looked at her, an idea obviously blossoming in his head. He smiled slightly.

"What's the worst pain you've ever felt?"

Oh no, he was planning something.

"Think of the worst pain you ever felt, and times it by a hundred," he said, slowly raising his wand and pointing it at her. Raven's breathing picked up. What was he going to do to her?

" _Crucio,"_ he said gleefully.

Agonizing pain wracked Raven's body. It was a million flaming knives were being stabbed into every inch of her body, and then twisted, while at the same time, every nerve in her body was ripped apart and soaked in acid, then set on fire. She screamed and thrashed on the bed. Harry kept his wand pointed at her, watching her twist around. Finally he lifted the curse and Raven lay gasping, stiff and aching on the bed.

"Hurts don't it?" He twirled his wand.

"Now, I'm letting Rage out, you're going to fully embrace your demon side, and you will only obey me, do you understand?"

"No. I won't! You can't make me!"

"I can. It's called the Imperius Curse. It allows me to control you. Of course, it's very illegal, but I don't worry about such things."

A curse that could control her?

He smiled at her and lifted the wand. "Imperio."

Raven felt her mind softening, like nothing really mattered. She heard Harry speak.

"Let Rage go, embrace her, you're a demon, let your full potential out."

Raven tried to fight it. Harry frowned. So stubborn…

"Let her go," he said, more force in his voice. "Do it. Release her! Accept her! DO IT RAVEN!"

She let out a cry, feeling the curse pushing her to do as he said. She wiggled on the bed, struggling to fight it.

Suddenly Harry found himself looking at four red eyes. He laughed.

"Finally! Hello, my little slave."

"I am no one's slave," snarled Rage.

"Imperio!" he said, aiming his wand. Rage watched him a moment, then laughed.

"You can't control me! I'm far stronger than just regular ole Raven. The spells on this castle, to keep her powers down, they're strong, but even I can work against them."

Harry realized he had fucked up big time.

Rage broke the bonds on her wrist and rose off the bed. Her cloak rippled and Harry could see black tentacles snaking out the bottom.

"The fuck…" he muttered and then steeled his voice, his black eyes glinting. "I suggest you obey me if you know what's good for you. I let you out. If not for me, you'd still be in a cage."

"Oh, do I owe you a favor?" asked Rage, stroking his cheek with a tentacle. "I'm terrible at paying people back."

The tentacle smashed him into a bookcase and another ripped the door open. Harry realized the appendage was dragging him out by the throat and used a curse, cutting it.

Rage growled in pain and anger and used another to wrap around his wrist and quickly twist and jerk. Harry yelled in pain, realizing it was broken.

"You bitch!" he snarled, dropping his wand. Rage smacked it and it flew down the wall and landed, sparks spraying, as it rolled to a stop. Rage grabbed Harry and threw him after it.

"You will regret the day you thought you could make me into your slave. I don't care what bits of Voldemort you got in you, or if you are him, or whatever. Nobody turns the daughter of Trigon into a slave."

Harry scrambled for his wand with good hand and sent out a stunning spell, which missed.

"Crucio!" snarled Harry.

He hit her that time and Rage fell screaming to the floor and Harry got up, seeing more tentacles snake toward him. He used a spell, slicing one that was going for his face but another grabbed his ankle, tripping him and Harry felt one go through his side. Blood was flowing.

The spell stopped on Raven and she rushed forward and Harry, struggling with the tentacle that had driven itself through him, sliced it off and got up, stumbled away. He was at the top of the stairs now, leading down to the first floor and he fingered his wand. So much work to get what he wanted, but now she couldn't be controlled. He only had one option.

He started to turn and raise his wand, but a tentacle grabbed him around the throat, lifting him, choking off his breath.

"Do you want to die Harry? Maybe you'd like to be my slave. Lust likes you."

"N-never."

Rage bared her teeth. "Oh, you don't like tentacles? Too bad, I guess."

She flung him and Harry felt himself flying out over the stairs. He raised his wand and aimed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light hit Rage and she fell backwards into the wall as Harry fell to the floor below.

 **Next update coming soon, don't worry!**


End file.
